


A Chaotic Winter

by xsilvermoon



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Character Death, Death, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Jealousy, Loneliness, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Sad, Smut, Time Skips, Violence, War, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilvermoon/pseuds/xsilvermoon
Summary: Okita Sougo stared at the wall in front of him. He’d lost everything. He no longer had a place he could call home. Until a certain ex vice commander came back into his life for him to get revenge and hope to move on. (Okita x Gintoki, some Hijikata x Gintoki) (monthly update)





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I fell in love with the ship Okita x Gintoki. Seeing there wasn't many fanfics about them, I wanted to write something. I also like the ship Hijikata x Gintoki, but less than these two.  I will be posting on Tumblr (@ [thelittlesnowlake](https://thelittlesnowflake.tumblr.com/) ) before any where else and I'll be posting drabbles. I won't be checking the comments on here, so if you have any questions, I'd rather like it if you'd asked me on tumblr. This story will also be posted on Fanfiction. 

* * *

 

 

“Gin-chan!” Kagura cheerfully called over the white-haired man that was gazing up in to the sky. He turned his gaze to the younger girl who was running towards him. It had been a long time. The Yato girl had become a beautiful young woman in her late teens - early twenties. How long had it been since he had first met Kagura? 5 years? So she would be 19 or 20 years old now.

Behind the Yato girl, stood a raven haired man with glasses, Shinpachi. He too, had grown up to be a strong man. He was less of a crybaby and didn’t complain as much—although he still loved to ramble that mouth of his… His sword fighting had gotten better too. But still not as good as Gintoki would have liked. Progress was undeniable: he could now fight up to twice the people that he used to. So Gintoki shrugged it off and was proud of his children.  
The big dog, Sadaharu, jumped onto Shinpachi.  
He gave them a goofy smile.  
  
“Shin-chan wants to go to a new cafe that just opened, wanna go?” Kagura asked, twirling her umbrella.  
  
“Sure! Gin-san wants cake!” He said cheerfully.  
  
“Since we babysited the princess, we’ve got loads of money to treat ourselves for once.” Shinpachi said, smiling to Gintoki.  
  
That’s right, he thought to himself. He had forgotten that the princess had stayed with them for two whole months since it was summer and she wanted to spend some time with Kagura. The two friends didn’t have much time to hang out like they used to when they were little. Kagura now had more jobs to take care of since she was on duty to help the yakuzas to hunt down drugs dealers, and the princess worked in a restaurant to help her brother even though they still had loads of money to keep them alive until they died.  
  
The trio made their way towards the new cafe. It was a little before sunset. They joked around as they walked down the streets of Edo.  
  
A few feet ahead of them near the shop, someone called out to the silver haired man.  
  
“Danna,” a monotone voice intoned. Okita was leaning against the wall of the shop.  
  
“Oh, Souichiro-kun.” Gintoki greeted the younger man, “what’s up?”  
  
“It’s Okita! I’m here to see you, Danna.” He replied, ignoring the glares from Kagura. She still liked to annoy him to no end, even if she really did like the older boy. They were really good friends and respected each other a lot. Shinpachi gave the boy a gentle smile and a slight nod of the head to greet him.  
  
“Oh? And what do you want from me? It must be urgent since you stood in front of this fairly new shop waiting for me to come.” Gintoki directed a smirl at the younger boy, taking on an arrogant air.  
  
Okita stared back at Gintoki and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a certain demon vice-commander.  
  
“Sougo! We’re on patrol. Get your ass moving and don’t waste your time on these good-for-nothing!” barked Hijikata, walking over to the small group.    
  
Silently, the infamous trio glared at Hijikata, while Okita ignored his words. Instead of heeding his command, he grabbed Gintoki’s yukata, bringing him closer, and whispered into his ear.  
  
Hijikata got annoyed. He knew Okita had a thing for the silver-haired man, but he himself had also shared the same feelings.  
  
“Tonight. At 8 PM. I’ll come by to pick you up,” Okita whispered to Gintoki.  
  
The older man blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his head as Okita let him go and walked away.  
  
Hijikata glared a bit at the back of Okita, but then looked at the trio; the two children were crowding their boss, wondering what could Okita have said to him.  
  
He clicked his tongue and made his way past them, making sure he brushed pass Gintok who completely ignored him.  
  
It pained him a bit to see Gintoki had his attention elsewhere. Normally, he would bicker with the other man to get his attention, but today was not the case. Okita had spotted the man before him.  
  
He cursed under his breath as he took out another cigarette and lit it up.  
  
The two policemen walked away, doing their patrol and the trio went into the cafe, excited to try out new sweets that the little shop was able to provide them.  
  
Hijikata kept glancing at Okita, wondering what on earth he could have said to Gintoki.  
  
“If you’re wondering what I said to Danna, forget it.” Okita muttered without looking up at the vice-commander.  
  
Hijikata clucked his tongue, glaring sullenly at the ground.  
  
“Look Sougo—I know you’re trying to get into Sakta-san’s ass, but I’m not going to back down,” the vice-commander growled, intent on getting his point across.  
  
Okita stopped in his tracks. So did Hijikata.  
  
“Hijikata-san,” the brunette scoffed, turning his head to look at the mayo obsessed man. “I’m very serious about Danna. I don’t just want to get into his ass. And I’m not letting someone like you to hurt someone important to me ever again. So starting from now, we are rivals on that part” stated Okita, his usual monotone voice gone, replaced by a more serious and confident tone.  
  
Silence reigned between the two until Hijikata sighed and grunted in agreement to the younger man’s statement.  
  
The exchanged stares between the two policemen seemed to stretch on for what seemed like an eternity to Hijikata, even though it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds. Okita turned on his heels and started walking again. The vice-commander suit followed without uttering another word, continuing to smoke his cigarette.  
  
Gintoki was happily eating a strawberry shortcake in the cafe, while Karugra and Shinpachi were enjoying some delicious smoothies.  
  
“Neeh, nehh, Gin-san, did ya hear what’s going on in the other districts?” Kagura asked as she flipped a page of her little notebook that she always carried around.  "I overheard a conversation while I was working in the port, that there’s a gang trying to take over the districts.“  
  
“I don’t think it concerns us, Kagura-chan,” drawled Shinpachi, a hint of concern detected in his voice nonetheless. “What happens in the other districts in none of our business.”  
  
“Yeah, but I mean if they’re looking to take down each district, they’ll obviously come to ours too,” Kagura mumbled as she read her notes. “The thing is that it seems like they’re attacking random places. So we can’t predict when and where they’re going to attack.”  
  
The silver-haired man hummed, putting down his spoon. “I don’t think it’s important for now. But you keep an eye out, Kagura-chan. Shinpachi, you should collect more men and teach them how to fight. I can let you off for a few days to continue teaching,” he ordered.  
  
Both younger adults nodded and continued enjoying their small moment together. It seemed like even the three of them spent less time together. Shinpachi started to work more in his dojo, Kagura was working with the yakuza. While Gintoki… well, he sat there either working on papers or just being a couch potato.  
  
“Gin-san. What are you doing tonight? My sister is inviting you guys to eat dinner at home,” asked Shinpachi, finishing his smoothie with a slurp.  
  
“Ah. No can do for me. Gin-san is going out drinking with a friend.” Gintoki gave the younger man an apologetic smile.  
  
“I’m coming,” informed Kagura.”I have the whole day off. Though I need to get back before 1 AM.”  
  
“Are you going to see Okita-san, Gin-san?” the boy with the glasses asked.  
  
Gintoki continued eating his piece of cake, looking unbothered. “Who knows. I’m asked all over the place during the night.”  
  
Shinpachi didn’t say anything and stared at Gintoki for a few more seconds. He watched his boss, wondering if he really was going to go see Okita.  
  
_**Two hours later…**_  
  
“Gin-san!” Shinpachi called out from the entrance with Kagura by his side. “We’re heading out.”  
  
“Okay! Say hi to your sister for me.” Gintoko called back.  
  
“See ya! Don’t get drunk tonight, Gin-san,” Kagura’s bubbly’s voice chimed out.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, you guys go have fun,” he answered back.  
  
Kagura and Shinpachi stepped out of the house and descended the stairs. The sun was setting and it wasn’t too hot nor too cold. Summer was ending and fall was just around the corner.  
  
“Neh, Shin-chan, don’t you think that Gin-san has been acting a bit strange?” Kagura asked, lowering her umbrella so that nobody could see her face.  
  
Shinpachi hummed in agreement. “Yeah, he’s been more distant than usual. When did it all start?”   
  
“Probably because you told him he was a good for nothing even though you’re in the same boat as him!” Kagura stated, with a playful smile on her face.  
  
“What?!” the boy with the glasses yelled. “It’s definitely not because of that!”  
  
And that was when they started bickering all the way to Tae’s. Both of them where too busy to pay attention to their surroundings as a certain brunette passed by them, heading to where they came from. He paused, looking back at them, waited for a few seconds, then resumed his earlier pace.  
  
Okita arrived at the Odd Jobs headquarters. He rang the door bell. When no one came to greet him, he repeatedly pressed the door bell until he heard the sound of footsteps and Gintoki’s yells to shut up.  
  
“What do you want?” the white man shouted, sliding the door open with a lot of force. When he saw the younger man, Gintoki froze. “Oh. It’s you,” blushing a bit because of his outburst.  
  
The brunette smiled. “Good afternoon Danna.”  
  
“H-hey. Come on in. I still need to finish some stuff,” Gintoki said, backing up into the entrance to let Okita in.  
  
Sougo entered and followed behind Gintoki into his study. He made himself comfortable on the couch as Gintoki went back to his desk to fill out some remaining papers.  
  
“It’s rare to you working, Danna,” remarked Sougo, watching the older man with interest.  
  
“I guess… I need to fill them for Kagura since I’m her leagal guardian on Earth.” It was complicated situation. Kagura was of legal of age, but she still needed an adult to fill out some papers since she didn’t know how to do all these kind of stuff.  
  
“Eh, even though most of your things are illegal? You guys are pretty strange.”  
  
Gintoki ignored Okita, finishing up his task. After about a half an hour, both men stood at the entrance, Gintoki leaning on the wall to balance himself to put his boots on.  
  
“Where are you taking me, Souichiro-kun?” inquired Gintoki.  
  
Okita didn’t answer at first. He put his chin in between his thumb and index finger. “It’s Okita! Well, it has been 3 years and the place has changed quite a bit. But there is one that I do want to take you to,” the younger man informed, a smirk making its way onto his lips.  
  
“Oh. Okay, As long as you pay,” Gintoki replied, fixing his clothes.  
  
“Don’t worry about that, Danna.”  
  
Both men headed out, making their way to a well known street to the LGBT+ community. The silver-haired man sweat-dropped internally.  
  
Okita and Gintoki kept small talking until they arrived in front of a small restaurant that had only private rooms to eat in.  
  
“Hold on, you’re planning to eat here?” questioned Gintoki, joking playfully, “it feels almost like a date!”  
  
The younger man turned to stare at him. “Well if you want to call it a date, then it’s a date.” He then took Gintoki’s hand and dragged him into the restaurant.  
  
Hijikata was on another patrol. Sougo got the night off, so he was by himself.  
  
The demon vice-commander was muttering to himself and smoking a cigarette as he spotted familiar silver hair in the distance.  
  
His cancer stick fell to the ground as he took notice of Sougo with him, taking him by the hand, dragging him into the restaurant they had been standing in front of.  
  
‘ _Fuck no._ ’ Hijikata thought. He powered walked to the restaurant the other two just went in and paused just a few feet away from the door.   
  
Hijikata was furious. Okita had an objective and he was already taking action, while he was still hesitant about his feelings towards the silver haired man.  
  
“Excuse me sir, but you can’t just stand in front of the shop. You either go in or you keep making your way.” An elderly man warned, stepping out of the restaurant. “This place has very important people inside right now, you might get suspected.”  
  
“Sorry.” Hijikata muttered his apology and continued his way down the street, only to turn into an alleyway, waiting for Okita and Gintoki to come out of the restaurant. He knew he had to wait a long time, so he texted his boss to let him know that something came up and he couldn’t finish the patrol and that he didn’t know at what time he would be back.  
  
Okita and Gintoki entered one of the smaller private rooms and their server came to introduce them self.  
  
“Good afternoon. My name is Kagome and I’ll be your waitress tonight.” The woman bowed to the two men who gave her a warm smile. “Anything to drink?”  
“A bottle of one of your best sake please,” Okita requested.  
  
“Yes sir.” Kagome bowed her head, left the room and shut the sliding doors as quietly as possible behind her.  
  
The younger man turned his gaze to Gintoki who was picking his nose.  
  
“So.. Danna. What have you been up to during the three years we were gone?” Okita asked, setting his elbow on the table separating the two men, resting his chin into the palm of his hand.  
  
“The usual stuff.”   
  
“I’m guessing that you’ve heard that there’s some commotion happening in the other districts.”  
  
Gintoki hummed indicated he had.  
  
“We’re dealing with a monster, Danna.” Okita paused, wondering if he should tell Gintoki that he had ran into them.  
  
“I…fought with them.. And I lost half of my eyesight.” The younger man confessed, pointing a finger to his damaged right eye.  
  
Gintoki raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “They were that strong? To the point that someone sadistic as you lost half of their eyesight?”  
  
Okita shrugged, trying to appear unaffected. “Yeah, but Danna is even more sadistic than me and macho.”  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
There was a soft knock and the door slid open once more. Kagome was there with a tray that balanced a bottle of sake and two cups. She entered the small room discreetly and put the objects in the center of the table for them to use  
  
“Please enjoy. Call me when you’re ready to order. The menu is on the left side of the table.” She bowed once more and left.  
  
“So, Danna… What are you going to do? There’s no more Shougun, and we’re back… Are you going to stay?” Okita poured some sake for both of them, waiting for an answer. The silver haired kept silent. “No.. We’re going to disband. I’ll send Kagura away to train and Shinpachi will stay here to train..”  
  
“What about you Danna?”  
  
“I… I don’t know.” Gintoki finally replied as he took a cup, staring into his reflection that shimmered on the liquid. “I need to stay low.”  
  
“Why don’t you come and live with me, Danna?”  
  
Gintoki’s head snapped up to the younger man, “no. You’re a cop. You’re the vanguard of those men. You can’t just leave them.”  
  
Okita’s brows scrunched up in confusion. “Who said I’ll leave them?”  
  
“Ah, no what I meant was that you have a job and all of that. You can’t just spend time and money on me.” Gintoki corrected himself, giving the policeman an apologetic smile.  
  
“It’s okay, Danna.” Okita held his cup up. “To whatever comes next”  
  
The white demon did the same and simultaneously they took a sip of their drink.  
  
There was a peaceful silence that filled the space between them until Okita decided to break it.  
  
“You’ve changed, Danna.” Okita finally pointed out. “You let your hair grow out.”  
  
“I could say the same for you. Your sadistic eyes have gotten worse. And you’ve become manlier. ”  
  
“Danna… I have a question.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“The day we came back, did Hijikata come to see you?” the younger man blurted out the question that had been on his mind.  
  
It was out of character for him to ask such a thing, so Gintoki stared at him for a few seconds, eyes wide with bewilderment.  
  
“Yes.. he did… Why do you ask?”   
  
“Ah, no. Nothing important.” Okita dismissed the subject by taking another sip of the sake.  
  
He looked down to his lap and wondered if he should confess his feelings to the older man.  
  
“Danna I-”  
  
“Ooh look! They have really good food here!” Gintoki exclaimed, ignorant to what was going on. Belatedly realizing he had interrupted Okita, he glanced up from the menu, raising his eyebrow. “You?”  
  
The brunette shook his head and looked back down at the menu, losing his nerve. “Nevemind.”   
  
The rest of the night went well for the both of them, Gintoki and Okita got a bit drunk, so after they ate, they went to an arcade store that was open 24/7 and there, they competed against each other on almost every game available. They were so into the games that they started yelling at each other. Finally, the employee had to throw them out because they were causing too much trouble.  
  
After that, they decided to go for a walk to try to get a bit of fresh air.  
  
Gintoki stretched out his limbs, chuckling to himself.  
  
“It’s been a long time since I’ve had some fun like that,” he admitted in the quiet of the night.  
  
“Hn. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”  
  
They stopped at a vending machine and got drinks, sitting down on a bench nearby.  
  
“Ah I wish the night was always this good,” Gintoki commented, looking up at night’s sky in contentment.  
  
Okita hummed in agreement and a silence settled in, both men enjoying lack of usual noise, instead soaking in the sound of footsteps, mindless chattering, and laughter from the nearby streets full of night owls.  
  
Little did they know that they were being trailed by a demon vice-commander.   
  
Hijikata knew he wasn’t supposed to be there. He knew he was violating their privacy, but he couldn’t help stalking them.  
  
“Danna.” Okita finally broke the silence, staring at the older man. “Why don’t we train together after you guys disband?”  
  
Hijikata’s breath hitched in his throat. ‘He’s planning to disband the Odd Jobs?’ he asked to himself. ‘But the kids loves him and wouldn’t accept it.’  
  
Gintoki didn’t say anything but nodded. “Alright. I bet I can beat you in one hit.” he boasted, turning his head towards the younger man.  
  
“I know. But I just can’t help wanting to clash swords with you.” A wide smiled stretched Okita’s lips.  
  
“Heh. You’re a real monster,  Souichiro-kun.” The silver man said, giving him a playful smile.  
  
“Says the White Demon,” the first captain of the division chuckled a bit.  
  
Gintoki laughed with him.  
  
“So, when are you going to disband?” Okita asked, staring off in the tree lines.  
  
“In a week.”   
  
“I see. Then in a week, I want to know your answer,” the younger man said, gathering to his feet. "I’ll walk Danna back home.”  
  
Giintoki also got up and both men started to walk back to the Odd Jobs headquarters.  
  
Hijikata decided it was time for him to also leave and get back. He decided he would confront Gintoki tomorrow.  
  
Okita walked Gintoki back to his place; they both said their goodbyes before the younger man decided to head back to the dorms. Once in to his room, he heard running footsteps in his direction. ‘ _Ah, Hijikata_.’  
  
“SOUGO!” Hijikata shouted, his voiced raised, echoing in his ears. “I saw you with that natural permed hair guy! Why were you with him?”  
  
“What I do, who I’m with during my free time, is none of your business, Hijikata-san,” Okita calmly answered, taking off his shirt.  
  
“I know, but I can’t help hating the fact that you’re spending your free time with him,” the vice-commander admitted.  
  
Okita breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm down. He looked at Hijikata with a glare that sent shivers down the vice-commander’s whole body.  
  
“If you don’t like it, then don’t stalk other people. If you don’t like it, then move your ass by winning him instead. But I’m lucky, I know you won’t make a move. You’re still fucking doubting yourself. I won’t even let you get close to Danna, not until you’ve decided what your feelings are for him,” the younger boy growled out. He took his towel and headed towards the baths but stopped when he passed Hijitkata. “But what you’re afraid of is ruining your reputation. You’re afraid that people might hate you because you’re with a man, and to top it off, it’s Danna. That’s the difference between you and me, Hijikta-san, I don’t care if people hate me, I don’t care if I’m seen with him, I don’t care about my reputation. I love him and none of that matters to me.” With that, he left.  
  
Hijikta stood in front of Okita’s room, his fists clenched into balls. ‘ _I know. I know! I know I’m still doubting myself. Why do you keep rubbing it in my face! I hate it when you’re with him. I hate it when you have all his attention_!’  
  
“And I know I need to make a decision between those two,” he whispered the last part out loud, voicing out his inner thoughts.  
  
“In between what, Toshi?”  
  
The vice-commander’s head snapped towards the person who stood next to him.  
  
“Kondo!” Hijikata exclaimed, surprise etched onto his features. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t know you were right next to me.” He bowed to apologize.  
  
“No need to excuse yourself. It looked like you were in deep thoughts.”   
  
“Oh. I guess.” He tried not to show his embarrassment.  
  
“Why are you in front of Sougo’s room? Are you guys fighting?” Kondo asked, raising an eyebrow,  traces of worry in his voice.  
  
“Ah, about that…” Hijikata took a peak inside Okita’s empty room. “Yeah… something like that.”  
  
Kondo sighed audibly. “You guys are always bickering, but this seems more serious this time.” He smiled gently to Hijikata. “Want to talk about it? Why don’t we go settle down in my room and take a drink. I feel like you need it.”  
  
Hijikata’s eyes lit up at this suggestion. “Sure. I’d appreciate it a lot.”  
  
They went and Kondou got out a bottle of Sake and two cups. He poured some for the both of them.  
  
“So, Toshi, talk to me. What’s going on?” Kondo asked finally.  
  
The vice-commander lit up a cigarette and took a few puffs of it before answering with another question. “Kondo-san… Have you ever been in love?”  
  
The gorilla man looked surprised. He didn’t expect Hijikata of all people would ever ask him this question, but he smiled a bit. “I have, and I am. I’m in love with Otoe!”  
  
Hijikata chuckled, taking a sip of his sake.” Then, what is love?”   
  
“Hm.. Love is not an easy thing to explain, Toshi. You’re asking me a very difficult question.” Kondo slowly replied, taking a slight pause to ponder over this question. “Love can come in many forms and ways. You have the kind of love for friends or family, those who appreciate and have fun with and trust. Love for food, for example, mayo. Then the kind of love for your passion or hobbies you have. For instance, taking a walk by the river or writing. Then there’s love of another. This love is very confusing and can be very stressful.” He paused, gathering his thoughts.  “This is what I’ve understood of this love for someone. It’s the feeling you have when you get butterflies in your stomach. When your heart drums ‘bam bam bam’ in your ears when you see someone. When the blood rushes to your head. When you want to be the number one person of importance to that someone, and when they in turn, are your number one. When you want to be gentle, to take care of them, hold them in your arms, spend the rest of your life with them, protect them with your life, make love to them, build a family together.”  
  
There was a long silence between the two men, lost in thought. Hijikata continued smoking and drinking while Kondo sat there, his eyes closed, a peaceful look on his face and an empty cup in front of him.  
  
“Thank you.” Hijikata said at last, getting up and leaving without saying another word.  
  
Kondo closed the sliding doors after his vice-commander, smiling softly to himself. “He might finally be getting a wife,” he looked on, amused.

  
“Boss-lady, don’t you think Gin-san has been acting weirdly lately?” Kagura questioned the older lady sitting next to her.  
  
Tae closed her eyes, nodded in agreement. “I think so. He’s been distant with us.” 

“I wonder what’s going on in his head,” the Yato girl wondered, swinging her legs back and forth.  
  
Both girls were sitting on the floor outside, their backs facing the room Shinpachi was sleeping in. He fell into deep sleep right after they had finished eating.  
  
“You know Kagura-chan, adults have problems that they can not talk about.” Tae informed giving the younger girl a small smile.  
  
“Well I’m not a child anymore. I’m 20 years old.” Kagura pouted.  
  
“I know.” The hosts said, looking back to her younger brother. “I know.”  
  
The Yato girl yawned, stretching her limbs out. “Well I better get going.” She stood up, gathering her umbrella.  
  
Tae followed her out, escorting Kagura back to the entrance of their property.  
  
“Take care, Kagura-chan.” Tae smiled after her, waving goodbye.  
  
“Bye bye.” Kagura waved back before turning on her heels and walking away.  
  
**_The next day…_**  
  
Gintoki stood alone in the apartment once again thinking about how he was going to break the news to the kids. ’ _Should I say that we need training so we should part? Nah, too direct. We might have new enemies so go train on your own for a few months. Yeah, Gin-san likes that better_.’  
  
He stared up to the ceiling, gazing into nothing, mind blank. That was when Okita’s offer suddenly came to mind.  
  
“Oh come on! Gin-san can’t figure it out in less than a week!” He groaned out loud.  
  
“Figure out what?” a familiar voice chimed in to the room.  
  
The silver haired man eyes traveled over to the man that stood in the doorway.  
  
“It’s rude to enter without knocking and permission, Hijikata-san.”  
  
The vice-commander entered the room, ignoring his words, and made himself comfortable on the couch. “I did, you just didn’t hear me.”  
  
“What do you want?” Gintoki asked exasperatedly, not wanting to deal with small talk at the moment.  
  
Hijikata remained silent, just staring up at Gintoki. “I… I’m hiding from Sougo,” he half-lied.  
  
Gintoki raised an eyebrow at the admission. “You could have just hid somewhere else, you know.”  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two until Gintoki stood up and walked over to Hijikita, standing right in front of him, staring down at him.  
  
The mayo obsessed man was just about to open his mouth, when the door slid open with a loud bang and Okita stood there with his usual poker face.  
  
“Hello Danna. Sorry for the intrusion, I’m here to pick up the vice-commander,” the younger boy announced, walking over to the two other men, taking Hijikata by the collar and dragging him out of the Odd Jobs headquarters.  
  
Gintoki now had a very confused look on his face.“What just happened? Aww man, Gin-san’s lost.”  
  
“Gin-chaan!” Kagura called out as she saw Okita dragging Hijikata out. “What were they doing here?”  
  
“Gin-san doesn’t even know.” He appraised Kagura with a serious expression.“Where’s Shinpachi, I need to talk to the both of you.”  
  
Kagura swallowed a lump in her throat. “I don’t know. I’ll go look for him.” She ran back out of the house with the giant dog following after her.  
  
Shortly after, Kagura came back with Shinpachi. Gintoki made them the pair of them sit on the couch in front of him.  
  
“There’s something you guys need to know… You’re not strong enough for the enemy that’s about to strike.” Gintoki broke the news as calmly as he could, voice serious. “Kagura, you were right bout those who were taking over the districts, it does concern us. So we’re splitting up for a month or two. I want both of you to train.”  
  
Kagura and Shinpachi let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding in.  
  
“Gin-san..” Kagura started, clentching her fists. “I know what you’re trying to say, but you’re doubting our capabilities?! You think we’re not strong enough?!”  
  
“Kagura-chan, calm down, I’m sure Gin-san knows something that we don’t know.” Shinpachi placed a hand on the Yato’s shoulder, glancing over at Gintoki who was picking at his ear.  
  
“Yeah.. Remember the fight we had five years ago? We got out of there barely alive? I know a lot of time has passed since then, but I want to win this fight.” the silver haired man said resolutely, a cold and scary vibe emanating from him as his eyes darkened and looked threatening.  
  
Kagura eyes widened into saucers. “You mean… You think we’re going against them?” she shivered at the thought of the monster that Okita, her and Gintoki tried to fight in the past  
  
Their boss nodded. “Yeah, him.”  
  
“I-I see. Sorry for yelling like that,” apologized Kagura, looking down at her lap, embarrassed for her outburst.  
  
“Shinpachi, I want you to work at your dojo full time; Kagura, you should go into space and challenge as many pirates you can, and stay out of the way of your brother,” commanded Gintoki, dusting his pants off as he stood up. “In a week I want both of you out of this place, got it?”  
  
Both younger adults nodded in understanding. When Gintoki wanted them out of his sight for training, they wouldn’t even think twice to stay.  
  
“Now that that’s taken care of, why don’t we go out? Let’s enjoy ourselves.” The boss of the Odd Jobs grinned at both of them. The rest wasn’t needed to be said, the trio knew the words all too well.  
  
“Yep!” Kagura cheered, also gathering to her feet and picking her umbrella up, Sahadaru by her side.  
Shinpachi smiled and stood up as well.  
  
The three of them walked in the streets of Edo, laughing and talking about trivial matters.  
  
Okita watched the Odd Jobs members walking down the street he was patrolling. But he focused more on Gintoki than anyone else. He hummed, finally deciding to go bother them a bit. The vanguard took out his bazooka and aimed it to the China girl. He fired.  
  
“OKITAAAA!” Kagura yelled, charging towards him.   
They fought a bit until Hijikata came around the corner, glaring at Gintoki.  
  
“What?” Gintoki asked the vice-commaner. “What the fuck is your problem, glaring at me like that?” 

“Because you’re an idiot and a good-for-nothing.” Hijikata stated, smirking at him haughtily.  
  
“Excuse me? Who the fuck comes to my place only to just sit there and stare at me?” Gintoki protested angrily. “Plus I’m not the one obsessed with mayo.”  
  
They continued insulting each other; their head clashed together as they yelled into each other’s face.  
  
Okita was a bit pissed off, firing his bazooka atHijikata who dodged it at the same time as Gintoki.  
  
Hijikata glared at Okita and tsked, turned his back to the group before walking away.   
The brunette and Kagura stopped fighting immediately, disturbed by what had just transpired.  
  
“Danna.” Okita called out.   
Gintoki looked over to the younger man.  
“Did you tell them?”  
  
Kagura and Shinpachi looked at Okita confused then to Gintoki, who nooded to the vanguard’s question.  
  
“Okay. See you around.” Okita said, waved his hand and walked away in the same direction Hijikata went.  
  
Shinpachi looked at Okita’s back who was walking away and then to their boss. ’ _Okita-san knew that Gintoki wanted us to disband to train? Since when were those two close?_ ’ he asked himself, but eventually shrugged it off.  
  
It had been two days since Gintoki announced that they were going to disband. And once again, Gintoki was left alone in his office, snoozing off on the couch.   
He was woken up by something warm on his lips and a flash of light. Confused, he opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
“Souichiro-kun!” he exclaimed, even more confused in his half awake state. “What were you doing to poor Gin-san?”   
  
Okita grinned. “It’s Okita! Danna.” A glint twinkled in his eyes as he looked down at Gintoki. “Nothing.” He tapped on his lips with his index finger.    
  
“Yeah right, I felt something on my lips,” Gintoki growled in warning.  
  
“I didn’t do anyhing,” Okita stated with a poker face.  
  
“Don’t joke with me. I know you did something to poor Gin-san as he was slseping!” The silver haired man pouted, “tell me what you did.”  
  
The brunette took out his phone and showed Gintoki something which made the older man freeze at once.  
  
“O-oi, oi, oi, oi! Delete that right now!” Gintoki blushed and tried to snatch the phone away, but Okita didn’t let him get it; he grinned and took a step away from the man, effectively keeping the phone at an arm’s length.  
  
“No can do Danna,” The vanguard singsonged as he walked away.  
  
Gintoki was left there on the couch, his mouth hanging open, right until he heard the front door close. Slowly Gintoki’s face became bright red.  
  
“Noooooo!” He wailed and slumped back on to the couch, covering his eyes with his arm.  
  
On the other side of the entrence door, Okita stared at the ground. His heart pounding fast. He brought up his fingers to his lips and gently touched them. A tingling sensation remaining from the kiss he had just shared with the silver haired man. The brunette was furiously blushing all the way down to his ears. He loved those soft pink lips. He wanted to kiss them again and again until they became redder and bruised from his ministrations.  
  
Shinpachi looked up to the man that just exited their headquarters. ‘Okita-kun? Why is he here?’ he walked up the stairs onto the balcony. “Okita-kun?” 

The brunette looked up to the younger man with his usual neutral expression. “Oh, hello.”  
  
The boy with the glasses walked closer to the other man.“Do you need anything?”   
  
“Ah no. I’m just leaving.” Okita excused himself, passing by Shinpachi.  
  
The younger boy watched Okita until he was out of sight and sighed. He then entered the small appartment. “Gin-san, it’s me. I’ve bought food.” He said as he closed the front door. He didn’t hear a response from the other man so he took off his shoes and walked a bit farther into the apartment. “Gin-” he stopped and his eyes widened; Gintoki was laying on the couch, his arm covering his eyes, his cheeks flaming red.  
“Gin-san, are you okay?” Shinpachi asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
“Huh? Yeah I’m okay.” Gintoki replied at last, getting up. 'My, that was embarrassing.’  
  
“Okay then.. I’m going to go make dinner now.”  
  
Shinpachi went into the kitchen, placing the food he had just bought onto the counter. He washed the fresh vegetables and chopping them up. ’ _It’s strange seeing Okita and Gin-san together_.’ he thought to himself. ’ _I would understand if it was Hijikata-san… But Okita.._.’  
  
Gintoki sat there on the couch, deep in thought. ’ _What are Okita’s intentions? Why did he kiss me? We’re not even that close. Why does he want me to live with him later on? I don’t get him._ ’ He kept repeating those words in his head like a mantra.   
The silver-haired man sighed and ruffled his smooth hair between his fingers. Pinching the end of a strand, he stared at it. Then it ticked. 'No. Impossible. Could he… be in love with me?’ Gintoki shook his head furiously, refusing to accept this as truth. ’ _No. Impossible. He’s just messing with me. But…I’ll ask him the next time I see him._ ’  
The man sighed again, his entire body slumping further into the couch. This entire Okita situation that occupied his thoughts was driving him up a wall. So much so, that Gintoki lost his cool for a few seconds.   
“Aaah fuuuck! What’s up with that guy?! I don’t get him at all.” Gintoki whined to himself. ’ _But I guess.._.’ 


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki has made a decision.

One week passed.

Gintoki sat in his chair, listening to the silence of the empty apartment. He sighed and got up, reached behind the frame hanging on the wall behind the desk and took out the important objects he had collected over the years with the kids.

Gintoki took one last look around the apartment before letting out a sigh. The silver haired man wandered outside, leaving behind the empty place. He walked to wherever his feet took him, gaze focused on the ground, as he made his way through the crowd of people. He didn't register the time pass, nor the heavy downpour of rain that drenched his clothes.

Somehow, he ended up on a familiar bridge. Memories submerged him as he took in the sight.

“Oh Danna.” Okita said, noticing his presence as he glanced up from down below. “China girl just left, but she told me to tell you 'You idiot. I'm going to kill you once I come back from space.'”

Ginotki let out a small chuckle. "Okita-kun...” At the words, the younger man chanced a glance back up at him.

Later that night...

“Kondo-san," greeted Okita.

“Oh Sougo! What can I do for you?” The gorilla man smiled warmly at Okita.

“I have a serious matter to discuss with you----if possible, right now.” Unlike his normal expression, a serious look darkened his features.

Kondo raised an eyebrow as he asked, “Sure what is it?”

“This is a private matter, and I'd rather have this conversation somewhere else.” Okita glanced around, eyeing the other people in the room with unconcealed suspicion.

“Of course.” Kondo got up at once, excusing himself from the group.

Kondo followed Okita into one of the meeting rooms. A tense silence reigned between them as they sad down facing each other.

“Kondo-san, I would like to move in to my own place.” Okita stated, not bothering to beat around the bush.

The direct statement shocked his boss, who looked taken aback.

“You want to leave the dorms?” He asked slowly, making sure he had correctly heard what the younger man had said.

“Yes, Sir.” Okita confirmed with a nod.

The older man mulled over the request in silence, trying to gauge how serious Okita was. “Fine,” he relented at last.

He gathered to his feat and headed for the door, signalling the end of the conversation. He paused one last time, almost as an afterthought. “Sougo found a girl?”

Okita grinned. “No. I just found a lost kitty.”

There was chattering among the men. In the crowd of faces could be seen worried and confused expressions. The atmosphere was weighed down by the men's fatigue and restlessness.

“Calm down. Now, I know you guys are asking yourselves why I called you all here.” Kondo's voice boomed out, catching everyone's attention. Heads snapped up, attention drawn to the charismatic speaker.

Hijikata wondered why Kondo had gathered all of them this late at night without informing him of anything beforehand. Seeing Okita stand next to him only aggravated him further.

“I would like to announce that Sougo won't be living with us anymore.”

A hush fell upon the room as the audience slowly registered the words spoken by their leader. Then, as if a switch had turned on, a loud chorus of “What?” and “Really?” echoed throughout the room.

“Why?” Hijikta questioned immediately once the words had sunk in. He was angry that the younger boy was leaving the dorms for some other place. He knew the boy didn't have anywhere else to go. “Why are you leaving now, of all time?”

“Toshi..!” Kondo exclaimed, displeased by the outburst. He opened his mouth to chide him but was cut off by Okita who stepped forward.

“I have my reasons as to why I'm taking my leave from the dorms. All I have to say is that I found something, so please do not worry.” He bowed and stepped back to his previous spot next to Kondo.

“You head him. So do not questioning it any further.” Their leader said authoritatively, ending the discussion. “Oh and I'd like to say that the Odd Jobs are being disbanded for the time being.”

Silence ensued once more. This time, no one spoke.

No one would talk about the Odd Jobs because they knew they had their own reasons to disband, but it was still so shocking. Having it disband usually meant something bad was to happen or something horrible had already happened and their members were monsters.

The vice-commander's hands clenched into fists at his side. So it was too late. He knew it would be pointless for him to get an answer out of Gintoki if he stuck around.

“Dismissed.” Seeing no verbal reaction, Kando left the room with Okita.

Once their leader had disappeared from sight, the other men in the room slowly started to get up, chatting about the news they had just heard.

“Hijikata-san” --- put a hand on his shoulder. “Is everything fine? I mean, you and Sougo have been on bad terms for a few days. I'm beginning to wonder if it's because of that.”

“No.” The mayo obsessed man growled in response. “I don't know why. So don't even try.”

“Sorry."

Okita pointedly ignored the stares and whispering of the other men as he passed by them to leave the building.

He did not regret his decision and was quite pleased that Gintoki had accepted his offer. Now that they would be moving in together, he could really start being serious with the man and stop teasing.

He was determined to win Gintoki's heart even if he knew it was not an easy feat. His Danna wasn't even the type to talk about his love life... Despite Gintoki's secretive and flippant behavior regarding dating, Okita was certain that Gintoki was secretly bisexual. So Okita had a chance. Hope swelled up inside him the more he thought about it.

But... would the man he longed for accept him? Would he accept him knowing he was a sadist and would mostly want himself to be dominant in the relationship? Would he accept him knowing that he was into BDSM ? Okita's mind stopped at the thought of BDSM and Gintoki tied up. A feeling of desire jolted through his body at the image in his mind, arousal pooling in his gut. He swallowed thickly but kept his cool, expression carefully schooled into nonchalance.

Standing near the entrance, waiting for him, was Gintoki. Okita's breath caught inside his throat when he noticed the man standing there under an umbrella. His attention zeroed in on the man in front of him, fascinated by the way Gintoki looked like surrounded by pouring rain. It was as if the clouds were crying for him.

“Danna!” Okita called out to the man who looked like a lost cat. “Let's go back to your place. Tomorrow we can look for a home.”

“Sure,why not. I don't have any food though.” Gintoki commented, looking down at his growling stomach.

Okita grinned down at him in reassurance. “We can stop at the convenience store.”

Gintoki hummed his agreement, following Okita back to the apartment.

The former 1st Division Captain and the boss of the Odd Jobs were going to live together. Little did they know that their relationship and every thing was about going to change for ever.

Tae was on her way back from doing grocery shopping when she spotted the two men walking by her. A look of shock crossed her features; it was such a rare occurrence to see the two men together.

“Gin-san and Okita-kun?” She questioned, her voice loud enough to make both men stop in their tracks.

“Ne-e-san.” Okita greeted the consort of his boss, nodding his head politely.

“Ah, Otae.” Gintoki gave her an easy smile as he noticed her.

“What a rare sight, seeing you and Okita-kun together,” the cabaret hostess commented, the surprise still written on her face.

“About that --” Gintoki was suddenly cut off. Tae punched him, sending him flying in the air. He hit the muddy ground with an audible thawk.  

“Ow. What the fuck was that for?” The silver haired man grumbled his protest, raising a hand to his reddened cheek defensively.

“That,” Tae massaged her knuckles, "was for making us worry!” She set her hands on her hips, peering down at Gintoki with a scowl. He flinched at the reprimanding, slowly gathering to his feet, his clothes now disgusting and dripping mud.

“That isn't a reason to fucking punch me!"

“Anyways," Tae ignored him, changing the topic. "What are you guys doing together? I'd understand if Gin-san was with Hijikata-san, but with you?” She raised a dubious eyebrow at the pair, curious and expecting answers.

“What? Hey, aren't I allowed to spend some time with Danna?”

Tae stared at Okita for a few seconds, considering him.

Finally a snicker escaped her, and she shook her head in amusement. “You can. Just take care of him tonight.” She patted Okita on the shoulder, bidding them goodnight.

“Damn. That fucking hurt.” Gintoki commented under his breath, waiting until she was out of sight. “Let's go.”

“Danna. You go back and clean yourself up. I'll go to the convenience store and get some food.” The brunet proposed after his gaze had perused the other's messy attire.

“I'd love that.” Gintoki agreed at once, fingers itching with the need to scrub himself clean of the mud that seeped through the cotton of his clothes.

**_An hour later..._ **

Steam escaped into the bathroom as Gintoki stepped out of the shower, rubbing his hair dry with a white towel. He felt refreshed from the warm bath, the strain of his muscles unwinding. Plopping down to the floor, he scooted under the comfortable covers of the kotatsu, patiently waiting for Okita who hadn't arrived yet.

The shrill sound of the doorbell pulled him out of his musings. He scrambled to the door, excitement bubbling in his chest. He opened the door with impatience, the hinges creaking from the unexpected force, but froze as his eyes fell on his visitor's face. Instead of the person he had been expecting, he was met with the demon vice-commander.

“Oh. It's you.”

Hinjikata tisked at the lukewarm greeting and threw out his cigarette. “It seems like you were waiting for someone else.”

“Um... That's really none of your business.” Gintoki retorted, feeling on edge.

“Whatever. So are you going to let me in or what?”  Hijikata toed the opened door with his foot, cocking his head.

“No.”

“I'm cold!” He protested, a mock pout on his lips.

“Fuck off.” Gintoki flipped him off which angered Hijikata.

“Just let me in for fuck's sake! I don't want to catch cold!”

“Nah. You can stay out here." He refused to budge, crossing his arms as he regarded the other man levelly. A look of boredom covered his features, only infuriating the other man further. "What exactly do you want?”

Hijikata clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes.  _'Gintoki can be a dick some times_.' He took out another cigarette and lit it up, the smoke rising into the air in swirls. “Look, I just wanted to know why you disbanded the Odd Jobs.”

“I don't wanna tell you.” Gintoki answered, looking straight in to Hijikata's eyes so that the other man knew he was being serious.

“I don't wanna tell you.” Gintoki answered, looking straight in to Hijikata's eyes.

The demonic vice-commander's mouth dropped opened. “W-why?”

“Because it doesn't concern you.”

“But it's not normal for you guys to disband like that.” said the mayo obsessed man, insisting to get an answer from the other man who was in front of him, giving him glares/

“Look. I don't want to tell you why. The reason why is really none of your business.” Gintoki responded coldly.

Hijikata was surprised. He was about to open his mouth went Okita arrived and glared at Hijikata.

“Sougo?” he asked perplexed to why the vanguard of the Shinsengumi was here.

Okita didn't say anything, just stared at Hijikata as he walked towards them. “Like Danna said, Hijikata-san, the reason why they disbanded is none of your business.” he said, his voice in a low growl. Hijikata could feel the anger from the younger man.

“And what about you? What business do you have with the Odd Jobs boss?” Hijikata hissed.

“Danna is letting me stay here for the night.” the younger man simply answered.

This made Hijikata even angrier. “Can't I even worry about someone? For fuck's sake, why are you both so secretive about stuff. Why are you suddenly hanging out with him?” he angrily said.

“Probably because you're always on bad terms with Danna?” Okita suggested in a mocking voice.

The vice-commander of the Shinsengumi stormed away from the two.  Grumbling under his breath, cursing the two.

Okita gave a small apologetic smile to Gintoki who sighed and let Okita in to his apartment.

“Hijikata-san doesn't seem amused by all of this.” Okita commented. “Well it doesn't surprise me.”

Gintoki shrugged his indifference. “I couldn't care less. Gin-san is hungry. What did you get?”

“Food.” Okita joked, holding up a bag of groceries.

Once they finished eating, Okita went to the bathroom to run a bath while Gintoki took care of cleaning up.

It had been a long day for the former captain of the 1st division. His muscles were stiff, and he was looking forward to soaking them in a warm bath. He took his time washing himself, taking his time in the hot water that filled the bathtub to the brim. Sighing with relief, Okita stared at his reflection mirrored on the water's surgace. Slowly, he submerged the lower half of his face into the water. He watched the ripples in the water caused by his movements and heavy breathing.

 _'I really want to sleep with Danna._ ' he thought to himself. He bit his lip to stop a smile from forming on his lips as he pictured Gintoki's sleeping form. Shivers raked down his spine and this time he decided to pleasure himself.

After finishing his business, Okita clambered out of the bathtub and immediately noticed that he'd forgotten to ask Gintoki for a towel.

“Danna?” His voice called out.

“What?”

“I need a towel.”  Okita waited, listening to Gintoki 's footsteps pitter-patter.

A smirk pulled at his lips when Gintoki froze at the doorway. The latter couldn't help his eyes from drinking in the sight before him, his jaw slackened and pupils blown wide.

“Enjoying the view?” Okita teased the older man, taking pleasure in the blush that formed on the man's cheeks. Embarrassed for getting caught red-handed, he threw the towel in Okita's direction.

“As if! Gin-san loves big boobs and pussies! He doesn't like dicks!”

“Oh? But who said anything about breasts, pussies, and dicks? Are you implying that you want to do it with me?” Okita taunted him, inching closer to his Danna, his smirk ever present.

“Fuuck no!” Gintoki sang the words as his blush darkened. He pushed the brunet back with a shove, running away to escape the intense look on Okita's face. “Dry off for fuck's sake.” The door slammed behind him as he rushed out of the bathroom.

Okita chuckled and did what he was told, replaying the recent events in his mind on a loop. He slipped on a new pair of boxers and an over sized shirt, the soft cotton dragging against damp body. When he walked out, he saw Gintoki setting out two futons down in his room.

The flush on his face still hadn't completely dissappeared when he finally noticed Okita standing by the doorway.

'Danna has a nice ass.' Okita thought to himself, enjoying the view every single time Gintoki bent down.

“W-why are you staring at Gin-san like that?” The silver haired man questioned Okita.

“Like what, Danna?” The younger man answered back with another question, even though the oblivious act didn't fool either of them.

“Like you're hungry.”

“Oh. But I am hungry, Danna.” Okita chuckled lowly as he saw Gintoki ears getting redder, the insinuation obvious.

Gintoki didn't comment but opened the fridge with a bit more force than necessary, the action jostling the insides. He reached for a carton of strawberry milk and chugged down the sweet liquid in nervous gulps, before setting it back down with a slam. As he walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed, he passed by Okita who was busy brushing his teeth and did the same as the Okita.

“Good night,” Gintoki muttered softly, after brushing his teeth.

Okita turned off the bedroom's light, plunging the house in darkness. Only a beam of moonlight illuminated the room, the faint sounds of the outside world trickling through the walls. Okita got into the futon laid out for him, listening to the peaceful melody made by crickets and the wind. In the darkness, he stared at the form of Gintoki's back with a look of affection. Slowly, he placed a cold hand on his Danna's waist. The latter twitched under his hold, not expecting the touch nor the way Okita leaned in closely, his mouth suddenly near his ear.

“Good night, Danna.” Okita whispered, his hot breath fanning Gintoki's skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps on his neck. He fell asleep not long after, satisfied by the effect he had over Gintoki.

Unlike Okita, Gintoki was wide awake, his eyes alert and his cheeks flushed a dark crimson. He kept replaying the moments in his head, each time making him blush more furiously. He'd never thought Okita could be so seductive with him... Or had it been just his imagination?

After a while of useless worrying, his thoughts wandered to other subjects. He thought of the kids in particular, Kagura, who must have already arrived to wherever she'd planned to go, and Shinpachi. Had his sister told him that she'd see his boss? ' _Shinpachi must be asking himself a lot of questions now._ '

Minutes passed as Gintoki laid awake in the pitch black darkness, listening to the ticking of his clock and Okita's steady breathing. He liked the fact that he wasn't alone, that the void in his life was being occupied with another's presence. Being by the younger's side reassured him a lot. Never had he once thought that the younger boy's presence was a nuance.

As a foreign feeling seized his chest, tendrils of warmth wrapping themselves around him, the boss of the Odd Jobs finally drifted off to sleep.

**_The next day...._ **

Gintoki woke up to the wonderful smell of food being made.  
Rubbing the fatigue out of his eyes, he got up and stumbled to his feet and made his way to the kitchen where Okita was preparing breakfast.

“ 'Morning...” Gintoki greeted sleepily.

“ Good morning, Danna.” Okita replied, not looking up from his cooking; he was too focused on his task.

“Already up and cooking? Man, why didn't we lived together before? I could get used to this,” joked Gintoki as he stood next to Okita, looking at the food with hunger in his eyes.

Okita chuckled and elbowed his Danna away from the food. “If you weren't looking at the food right now, I would think were hungry for me."

A blush colored the cheeks of Gintoki. Embarrassed, he scratched his head, looking away from the intense stare on Okita's face.

“I'm going to change.” He went to the bathroom to change while the other man finished cooking and set the table for the both of them.

“Don't you have work today?” Gintoki questioned, leaning against the frame of the doorway, once he had finished getting ready. “I mean, you look like you're taking your sweet time doing all of this. Shouldn't you be in a rush?”

“Nah. Kondo-san gave me the day off to look for a place.” He replied as he served the food, giving Gintoki an extra serving of rice. “There.”

Gintoki sat down, nodding in gratitude. “Thank you for the food.”

Okita repeated the words back and also started eating the meal he had prepared. He then surprised Gintoki by slamming 6 magazines down on the table, flipping through them as he ate with his other hand.

“Danna, should we get one with two rooms or one?” Okita asked, drinking some of his soup.

“Why the fuck do you wanna get a place with one room? We're not lovers. I don't want to sleep in the same room as you every single night. Plus a man need his privacy.” The silver haired man argued, his mouth full of rice.

“Because it costs less.” The brunet replied, raising an eyebrow to indicate it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“True... Well... I... I guess I don't mind then.” Gintoki grudgingly agreed.

“Hehehehe.” Okita chuckled to himself and finished eating with a satisfied smile on his face.

Stretching his arms, he said, “I'm going to go get my stuff from the dorms and contact the agency to get this duplex for today.” He directed Gintoki's gaze to the circled apartment. “Get your stuff together too. I'll come and get you in two hours. Oh - and we're also taking the futons.”

“Yeah yeah, get going already.” Gintoki sighed, already imagining the long day ahead of him. “Don't worry I'll clean up.”

Okita stared at his Danna with his usual poker face, really wanting to kiss the man in front of him. Swallowing down the urge, he straightened his back and dismissed himself. The door of the house closed behind him and he had to gather all of his strength not to go back inside.


End file.
